


Shark Bite

by anthonyedwardstark



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Shark Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonyedwardstark/pseuds/anthonyedwardstark
Summary: On the front rack of the Athletic Apparel section is the ugliest, tackiest pair of yoga pants Sid's ever seen.They’re camouflage-patterned in grey tones, the right leg darker than the left, and right on the front of the pants is a set of shark’s teeth.The yoga pants are truly hideous. An atrocity.He knows Geno will absolutely love them.





	Shark Bite

Sid has always liked shopping.

He enjoys walking through stores and checking out his options, seeing what’s around. He’s been walking through the Target in Cranberry for almost an hour and a half with Jake. Ostensibly, he’s helping Jake decorate his new house, but in all honesty, Sid mostly agreed to go so he could browse for his own enjoyment.

He stops to smell all the scented candles in the Home Décor department. He likes the Sandalwood and Lavender ones the best. He reads the back cover of half the books in the Entertainment section, making a mental note to pick up Phil Jackson’s autobiography once he finishes reading Maria Sharapova’s. He tries on half a dozen hats and scarves in the Accessories department and makes Jake tell him which ones look best.

As they’re heading to the front registers with Jake’s cart full of home decorations and bath towels, Sid sees something that stops him in his tracks.

On the front rack of the Athletic Apparel section is the ugliest, tackiest pair of yoga pants he’s ever seen.

They’re camouflage-patterned in grey tones, the right leg darker than the left. And right on the front of the pants, right above where someone's dick would lay, is a set of shark’s teeth.

The yoga pants are truly hideous. An atrocity.

He knows with absolute certainty that Geno will love them.

He makes Jake stop and wait for him while he sorts through the rack, trying to find a pair in a size that will fit Geno’s ass.

Jake laughs at him and shakes his head when Sid slides his debit card into the machine at the self-checkout to buy the pants.

He helps Jake load his purchases into his Jeep, then gets in his own SUV and heads back home.

Sid parks his SUV in his usual spot in the garage right next to Geno’s Mercedes and walks into the house. He makes his way through their kitchen and into the living room where Geno is sprawled across the couch messing with his phone.

Sid gently lobs the Target bag at Geno and Geno makes a startled noise when it lands on his chest.

He looks up from his phone and narrows his eyes at Sid.

“What you do this for?” he complains.

“I got you something,” Sid answers with a roll of his eyes.

Geno immediately perks up.

“What’s this?” he asks before he’s opened up the bag.

“I saw them at Target when I was shopping with Jake and I thought of you. Thought you’d like them,” he says.

Geno pulls the yoga pants out of the bag and unfolds them. He holds the pair of pants at arm’s length and stares at them. He stares long enough that Sid starts to worry a bit.

Does Geno think they’re ugly? Does he think Sid’s making fun of him? He isn’t. Sid doesn’t like the pants himself, but he really thought Geno would like them. Geno usually goes for that sort of fun, tacky stuff. Like those horrible Alien and Predator statues he won’t let Sid take out of their backyard.

“If you don’t like them, I can take them back. I have a receipt for them,” he trails off.

Geno drops the pants on the floor and stands up. He stares at Sid intensely as he walks over to him. Sid raises an eyebrow in question when Geno stops in front of him.

He makes a noise of surprise when Geno puts a hand on the back of his head and pulls him in for a rough kiss. Their teeth almost clash together and Geno’s being aggressive with the kiss, already trying to slide his tongue into Sid’s mouth.

“What?” Sid blurts out, confused, against Geno’s lips.

Geno pull back a few inches and says, “Stop talk. We kiss now.”

Sid nods and breathes an “Okay,” into Geno’s mouth when he leans back down for a kiss.

Sid opens his mouth and tilts his head to the side and lets Geno kiss him as dirty and filthy as he wants.

Geno slowly pushes him backwards as they kiss, but Sid doesn’t notice until he takes a step back and his back hits the wall. That’s when Geno pulls away for a moment and Sid leans his head back to rest against the wall. They’re both out of breath, chests heaving, and Geno is staring at him so hot, his eyes so dark.

Geno takes a step back and Sid thinks maybe he’ll finally get an explanation for what’s going on, what prompted this very welcome but very confusing make-out session, but instead, Geno drops to his knees and starts pulling at Sid’s belt.

“What?” Sid blurts out in confusion.

Geno glances up at him and gives him a look that very clearly communicates he thinks Sid is asking a very stupid question.

“Are you going to-,” Sid stops in the middle of his question when Geno yanks his jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees.

“Oh. Okay. You are. Wow. Okay. Great. Awesome,” Sid babbles as Geno wraps his hand around Sid’s cock and strokes up the shaft a few times.

Sid moans when Geno kneels up and puts his mouth around Sid’s cock. He reaches down and threads his fingers through Geno’s thinning hair. He presses Geno’s head down just a little bit, pushing his mouth further down his cock. Sid stares as Geno’s head bobs up and down.

_Fuck_. It’s the hottest thing in the world, watching Geno blow him. There’s nothing better.

And, _God_, is Geno good at it. He never met anyone that sucked cock better than Geno. He knows _just_ how to use his mouth and his tongue. And he knows Sid so well. Knows his body, knows his cock, knows how to make him come in minutes.

Geno uses every trick he knows, uses all his hard earned knowledge of Sid and what gets him hottest. He pins Sid’s hips to the wall. He makes it just wet and sloppy enough to feel dirty. He uses his tongue in all the right ways. Sid never stood a chance.

In minutes, Sid is moaning and biting his bottom lip, fighting to keep his hips still, to keep from choking Geno on his cock. Geno’s relentless, can hear from Sid’s moans how close he is to coming, how desperate he is. How desperate Geno’s made him.

Geno pulls back and takes a deep breath and then pushes his head back down and opens his throat, taking Sid as deep as he can into his mouth, his nose buried in the dark hair at the base of Sid’s cock. Sid moans loudly and pumps his hips a few times before he comes down Geno’s throat.

Geno pulls back and the last of Sid’s come lands on his lips and chin. He wraps his hand around Sid’s sensitive cock and gives him a few more strokes. Sid whimpers and lets out a soft moan.

Sid leans back and rests his weight against the wall. He’s a little dumbstruck at the moment. Can’t really string together anything coherent.

“Okay,” he announces stupidly, catching his breath.

Geno laughs at him and runs the back of his hand across his face, wiping away most of the come and spit. He presses a gentle kiss to Sid’s bare hip and sits back on his heels for a moment.

After a minute he stands up, wincing a bit at the cracking noise his knees make when he unfolds his legs. He pulls Sid’s boxer briefs and jeans back up for him, but leaves them unbuttoned. He rests his hands on Sid’s waist and leans in for another kiss, much sweeter this time. Sid kisses back on instinct.

“What was that for?” Sid eventually pulls away and asks.

Geno smiles gently at him.

“’Cause I love you,” he says plainly.

Sid furrows his brow, “I love you too,” he responds, still confused.

Geno sees he still doesn’t understand and laugh at him, just a little.

“You buy me ugly pants,” he states.

“Okay?” Sid asks.

“You think of me. You know me. You see and you know I like so you get for me. You love me. I love you. It’s good,” Geno explains.

“Oh,” Sid says.

Geno laughs at him again, “Yes. Oh.”

Sid smiles at him, only a little embarrassed at how long it took him to catch up. Geno smiles back.

"I do love you. Even if you do have terrible taste," Sid says.

Geno mock scoffs, "Have best taste. Look good in everything."

"Is that so? Are you gonna model those pants for me to prove it?" Sid teases with a grin.

Geno doesn't say a word, just picks the yoga pants up off the floor and starts walking toward their bedroom.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Sid asks.

Geno stops on the other side of the living room and turns around with an eyebrow raised.

Sometimes, Sid can read between the lines.

He smiles and follows Geno.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the [truly atrocious shark bite pants](https://66.media.tumblr.com/45358c79a9b062a071c968339e63bacd/tumblr_ppoacqkZJc1rpkvs4_500.jpg) Geno has been wearing all summer. 
> 
> Also, check out my [Tumblr](https://eighteaseven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
